d i r t y p i c t u r e
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: When Sasuke get's in school suspension, there's only one thing left for Sakura to do. Click, click. Snap.


**words - 2,189**

**diclaimer - don't own naruto, or ke$ha or taoi cruz or the song, or sasuke's dirty picture for that matter. but i wish i did.**

**a/n - early christmas gift for you guys? cause i totally love you (: yeah this song was stuck in my head, forever! ohh, heads up, i'm gunna be changing my username soon to vampirette knight, so don't freak if you see that.**

**review ;P that's my christmas present!**

**

* * *

**

**. : : d i r t y p i c t u r e : : .**

* * *

_Oh, snap._

…

…

_I could dream of ways to see you,_

…

_I could close my eyes to dream._

…

_I could fantasize about you,_

…

_Tell the world what I believe._

* * *

I shifted impatiently. Then, huffed a long sigh, tapping my finger against the (severely damaged) desk.

Obviously, the government created school to torture students while their parents were at work. Duh. But still, this class was taking forever. Like, come on. For serious.

That's why people stuck gum underneath the desks. And why they spend like, hours freaking _carving _their names in the desks, only to get suspended for it later.

A shiver ran down my spine.

Suspended.

In school suspension. ISS. Torture.

That was like, the ultimate form of torture. I think, at least. I've never been there.

But of course, I was so conveniently lucky, that my boyfriend managed to land himself in ISS today.

Asswipe.

Dickmunch.

And he leaves _me _here to suffer in class. Alone.

That _fucknugget._

That hot sexy fucknugget.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out precariously, not really caring if my teacher saw. Heck, if I got ISS too it'd only benefit me.

But of course, it was Sasuke-kun.

**It's not my fault I got in school. My uniform was dirty. Shut up and stop complaining.**

I gaped at my phone and haphazardly pressed my keys in an irate reply.

You see, our school was super strict when it came to the disregard for the dress policy. No skinny pants, no 'outerwear' no nothing. It was complete bullshit. Even still, my mancandy was totally in the wrong.

**What are you talking about? It is SO your fault. I told you to wash your uniform two days ago you jackass. **

My teacher was writing notes on the board, but honestly I could care less at this point what the hell they were. Even if it was Pre-calculus, and I was sort of doing bad in it. It didn't really matter though, because my hot boyfriend will just teach it to me.

Cause like, he's hot and smart. The whole kit and caboodle. By the way, who the hell ever came up with that saying?

Seriously.

Anyway, so I waited for Sasuke to reply, but it'd probably be harder for him since those teachers watched everyone in ISS like freaking hawks. Cause they have nothing better to do with their lives.

Tch.

And it wasn't even like Sasuke was a bad student. Naw, he was like, top of the Junior class. That asshole beat my GPA by a half a point.

Yeah, we're totally that hot nerdy sexy couple.

But that is totally not the point.

The point is that Sasuke hasn't replied in five freaking minutes.

What.

The.

Hell.

I tapped my phone as if trying to will the text into it when an idea suddenly formed inside my head.

I grinned deviously.

* * *

_But whenever I'm not with you,_

…

…

_It's hard for me to see._

…

_I need to see a picture of you._

…

_A special picture just for me, yeah._

_

* * *

_

"Mister, may I please use the bathroom?"

My teacher nodded, telling me to make sure to take the pass. I smiled and grabbed my purse along with the pass and practically ran into the bathroom.

After fixing my hair and makeup, I locked myself in the handicap stall and whipped out my phone.

I'll give this bastard something to reply to.

I pulled down my uniform shirt, trying to show some cleavage as I winked at the phone, taking a picture.

_Click click,_

…

_Snap._

…

Send.

It was funny, cause like, I didn't even have to wait two minutes before I felt my phone vibrating.

**Sakura, what are you doing? I told you not to do that stuff in school. What if they took my phone away?**

I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand. Fiercly, I replied.

**I don't care. I just want to seeeee you! Ask if you can go to the bathroom or something ;D**

I could practically _see _Sasuke's face trying to restrain himself as he stared at the picture I sent him. Yeah, he was totally tempted, duh.

I left the stall and peeked outside the bathroom, my eyes scanning the halls. I wondered if he'd actually come.

**Two minutes. The old gym. Be there.**

I had to giggle at Sasuke's demanding nature. It was a big turn on for me, actually. I laughed, giddy, and dangled my bathroom pass in the hall, skipping to the old gymnasium – which evidently (and conveniently) was abandoned.

My purse was attached to my side as I looked around cautiously, slipping into the gym. It was dark, but I honestly didn't care.

* * *

_So take a dirty picture for me,_

…

_Just take a dirty picture for me. Send a dirty picture to me._

…

_Just send the dirty picture, picture, picture, picture._

…

…

_Snap, snap, uh._

_

* * *

_

Suddenly, I felt something press against me.

I didn't have to look to know who it was.

(Although if I was wrong, and it was some random guy, I'd be pretty creeped out.)

"Sasuke-kun," I cooed. I turned around, facing him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He responded by placing his at my hips. I pouted my lower lip, knowing that he loved when I played innocent. "You didn't like my picture?"

Then, leaning in close to his ear I whispered, "I took it _especially _for you."

I felt his lips turn into a smirk as he pressed them against my neck.

"Sa-ku-ra, you've been…_naughty." _He whispered huskily, tongue teeth and lips attacking my neck. I leaned my head back, allowing him better access.

He flipped us around, and pressed my back against the wall. Immediately responding, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He seemed to enjoy this, because in response, he pressed his body flush against mine.

I tugged on his soft raven locks, forcing his head up, so that I could crash my lips onto his, needing to feel them pressed against mine.

He was like a drug to me, one that I couldn't bear to be without.

His hands began to wander up my shirt, sending fiery tingles wherever they touched. My fingers massaged his scalp as I deepened the kiss, nipping his lower lip. He opened his mouth to me, allowing our tongues to collide. Neither of us fought for dominance. Instead, we let the passion consume us.

Now, I was never one for like, doing it in school. Cause that's just nasty.

But at the rate we were going now, I didn't think things were going to stop anytime soon.

And I was too caught up in the moment to even care anyway.

* * *

_Whenever you are gone,_

…

_I just wanna be wit' ya._

…

_Please don't get me wrong,_

…

_I just wanna see your picture._

_

* * *

_

Surprise etched itself across my features as Sasuke unexpectedly snuck his hand underneath my bra, giving my breasts a full squeeze. I let out a small _eep _that was combined with a restrained moan. He smirked into the kiss and rubbed his fingers across my nipples, sending chills up my spine.

"S-Sas…kaaay.." I breathed, my eyes shutting tightly.

I began to subconsciously roll my hips against his, creating a sweet delicious friction between the two of us. He hissed, and roughly pushed his hips against mine.

All that was heard was our breathing mixed with the rustling of clothes as Sasuke tried to unzip my jeans hastily.

He shoved them down my legs, with me helping him, and immediately got to work on his own pants.

I smiled to myself, stopping his hands from continuing.

"No," I whispered, my voice low, "let me."

Sasuke's hands then came up to my breasts again, fondling them as he patiently waited for me to free him. Without much effort (but with a lot of concentration) I managed to pull him out of his boxers. He was hard, slick and smooth, and I couldn't help but give him a few strokes. His quiet exhales of a groan were enough fuel for me to last for a week.

Thankfully, I didn't have to rely on that alone.

His forehead rest against my shoulder as his hips thrust into my hand as I continued to please him.

"Mmm, Sakura." He hummed, lazily. I loved seeing him like this. Knowing that I could let his guard down like this, it was unlike anything I could describe. I giggled and applied more pressure, quickening the pace. Then, teasingly, I relaxed my hand and let go of him completely.

I smiled and kissed him sweetly as I heard him mutter, "Fuck."

"Sasuke-kun, you're so cute when you do that." I smiled, cupping his cheek. He gazed at me with dark, impenetrable eyes, burning with lust.

He closed his eyes. "God, you can be suck a tease sometimes, you know that?"

I nodded and kissed him hard. "Yes, yes I know."

In a reward for his patience with me, I rubbed my hips against his freed member. I slipped my panties down and grasped him firmly.

Almost as if he knew what I was waiting for, he opened his eyes to look at me as I allowed him to slip inside me.

He always filled my in such a way, that made me feel complete. His pace was hard and fast now, but it didn't bother me in the least. In fact, the fact that we could get caught added to the intensity of everything. It made it more exhilarating.

I bit my lip and moaned softly, as Sasuke found a sensitive spot inside me. He noticed this, and continually thrust himself into that spot, making sure to give me just as much pleasure as he was experiencing.

My hands gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his skin.

He didn't seem to mind.

Somewhere during our lovemaking, his lips found mine, and it was almost as if – for a few minutes – I didn't need to breathe. It was as if, just living off of him was enough to survive.

With my back against the wall, and my legs around his hips, I angled my hips forward so that he could penetrate me even further. Meeting him thrust for thrust.

* * *

_When you're all alone,_

_Boy I got something to give ya._

_Will you play along? _

_If I take a dirty picture._

_

* * *

_

Our speed was increasing, and a soft _smacking _sound echoed off of the walls of the old gymnasium.

I could feel a knot in my stomach tightening, as the pleasure began to build up inside of me. It settled somewhere in the pit of my stomach, and I felt as though any minute now, I'd be sent over the edge.

"Mmm..." I moaned, my voice raising a few octaves. Sasuke, sensing this, smirked and nibbled on my ear.

"I'm going to make you come…right now."

I blushed, loving when he talked dirty to me. Whether it was his words, or the way he said them, I'll never know, but sure enough almost immediately after he uttered those words to me, I felt wave after wave of spasm filled pleasure rock throughout my entire body. I shuddered against him, letting out a shaky moan, mixed with panting and sporadic breathing.

My walls clenched around his member, probably causing him to receive more stimulation. He quickened his pace considerably, losing all form as he began to pound into me in an animalistic manner.

I attempted to regain my breathing, the pleasure of my orgasm slowly moving out in small ebbs. Now more focused, I was able to watch his reactions. How his eyes shut tightly in pleasure, how his lips parted slightly. Or how he gripped my hips as if there was no tomorrow. Watching all this was enough to send me over the edge a second time. Almost.

With a few final thrusts, Sasuke let out a low guttural groan, spilling his hot seeds inside me, and went limp against my body.

We were both sticky with sweat, and in this moment I couldn't think of any more perfect memory with him than this. I ran my fingers through his hair, my heartbeat finally returning to normal as Sasuke gave me lazy butterfly kisses along my collarbone.

"God, Sasuke…" I giggled, taking his face in both my hands and kissing him softly. "You are so damn _sexy." _

He smirked and untangled out bodies, pulling up my jeans and undies before doing the same for himself. He tugged my shirt down and smoothed my hair out of my face before sliding his hand into mine.

I smiled, squeezing his hand and pecking him on the cheek.

"By the way," Sasuke remarked casually, "I loved the picture."

…

_Click, click._

…

…

_Snap!_

_

* * *

_

**fin.**


End file.
